


Vingettes

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just small, important memories throughout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vingettes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay ryden !^-^ second fic plz don't flame until at least the fifth I've post THANK YO FOR READING *big smooch*

_The first time Brendon met Ryan (and Spencer at age eight)_   


     The first time Brendon met Ryan (and Spencer in third grade) Brendon had just gone to his mommy’s (yes he was in third grade and he still called his mom “mommy”, deal with it) kitchen to Mrs. Peel’s third grade classroom. Like an actual classroom. He was really excited, but could you blame him? His mommy decided that he was finally old enough to go to a school other than sunday school and to take a job as nurse and his mommy was gonnah save lives! “Yikes, B, your ADHD is really acting up today,” his sister Mia said (she has the award of “Bestest Sister Ever” award two year running and she was in high school) “Alright, ugh, let’s get you up here,” Mia said as she hoisted him up on to the counter, “And let’s see heree… Ahh yiss,” Mia said the last bit a weird voice which made him giggle, “Your medication, sire.” she drawled as Simone came into the kitchen. He had three brothers and two sisters: Christopher (who was married), Andy (he was engaged), Joe (who was away on his mission), Mia (who was going on her mission next year), and Simone (who was sixth grade). He happily ate breakfast while waiting for the school bus.

~ 

When he got into the classroom, Mrs. Peel asked everyone to sit everyone to sit in a circle around the carpet so they could go around and say their name, something they like, a hobby, and what they’re most excited to learn about. Brendon patiently waits for everyone else to go up and when it’s his turn he says, “Hi! My name is Brendon, I like Disney movies (my sister Mia, calls them films, which is weird), my hobby is riding my bike, does that count? The thing I’m most excited for is… Everything!!” Two turns after him, a boy stood up with another and said “I’m Spencer and this is Ryan,” he gestured at the boy he stood up with, “I like going to the park and Ryan likes going to the Smoothie Hut down the street by his house. I play soccer and Ryan just likes to walk and stuff, um, I want to learn about time tables and Ryan…” Spencer leaned in and Ryan whispered something in his ear, “… Wants to learn about cursive. And, um, yeah, Ryan doesn’t like to talk a lot, so don’t be mad if it feels like he ignores you. Don’t worry, he listens though.” Just then, Brendon thought that he wanted to marry Ryan.

  


_ The first time Brendon spoke to Ryan (at age eight) _

The first time Brendon spoke to Ryan actually happened at recess later that day. Brendon had spent the first five minutes of recess looking for him and was really glad he had found him, “Hey Ryan!” he called out, “Wannah come and play with me? Or just walk around if you want, because you like that, right? You don’t have to talk if you want, It’s okay, because my mommy says me and my ADHD talk a lot, so I can talk for both of us!” Ryan looked at Spencer and they did a weird eyebrow-wiggling/staring/facial expression thingie. Ryan hesitantly stood up and gave a small, shy smile and whispered “Hi.” It sounded beautiful and Brendon fell a tiny bit in love with him.

_The time Ryan gets a girlfriend (at age sixteen_   


t shouldn’t have surprised Brendon when Ryan told him he had got a girlfriend, but it did. Brendon knew it was coming eventually, it was like trying to prevent the inevitable, it’s not like he wasn’t going to get one, one day. Except… over the years that little love he had felt when he first met Ryan grew into a lot of love.  

     Keltie was a nice girl and all but Brendon didn’t feel bad as he comforted Ryan with Spencer.

_The first time Ryan kissed Brendon ( at age seventeen)_   


Surprisingly, Ryan made the first move. They were hanging out in Brendon’s room, messing around with their guitars when Ryan got really shy, “Um Brendon, can I do something? But promise you won’t freak out?” Brendon was confused, but he trusted Ryan, he wasn’t the kind to rip off his pants and start singing “The Circle of Life” (like Brendon but it was a song from Lion King and _it was one time_ ) so Brendon gently set his guitar down as Ryan did. “Um, as long as you don’t kill me or something,” Brendon said jokingly.  Ryan slowly began to lean in and kissed him. But then he quickly pulled back and apologized. 

     Brendon was grinning feverishly, “Did you mean it? Because then it’s totally okay, and you should do that again. But like a lot of times. Unless you didn’t mean it, because if you didn’t then get out of my house.” 

     Ryan just laughed and pulled him back towards him.

_The time Ryan got scared (at age eighteen)_   


“I’m going on my mission soon.” The last two years had been spent in a nice haze of BrendonandRyan and fevered kisses behind bleachers and in janitor’s closets instead of going to gym. They were currently laying outside in the park looking at the stars and the far-off strip. “You aren’t breaking up with me for this nice mormon girl are you?” Ryan pondered, which if it were any one but Ryan it would be said jokingly. 

     “Hell no. Besides who wants a nice mormon girl when you could have an awesome Ryan Ross?” Brendon said while putting his arm around Ryan and kissing his cheek. Yep, there was always going to be the thought that Brendon might leave him but for now, it was going to be okay.

_That time they both_ _ accidentally proposed to each other (at age twenty three) _

Ryan jiggled his leg up and down and felt the velvet box practically burning a hole in trousers. Today was the day. He was finally going to propose to Brendon. This felt worse than the time he was about to kiss Brendon.

~

  


     “Jon, you’re a frickin’ lifesaver, you know that? If he says yes, I’m giving you an unlimited supply of lifesavers.” Brendon said running his hand through his hair.

    “Thank me later, Ross is gonnah be here any minute now. I better scram. See ya Brendon!”

     “Alright, bye!”

~

    The first thing Ryan notices is that the lights are off which means Brendon isn’t home yet, which to Ryan is strange because he’s never home before Brendon unless Brendon tells him so. The second thing is the letter followed by a bouquet of pansies, which happen to be his favorite, and the trail of rose petals that lead to the bedroom. Okay this was getting weird; he could have sworn that there weren’t any big anniversaries for the next three months. 

    Ryan decided to read the letter to figure out what the hell was going on

    

    _Ryan,_

_I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but the first time I saw you I wanted to marry you. I was eight and I was serious about it. I’m twenty three and almost twenty four and the most important thing I’ve learned in all of these years is that I want to spend the rest of  life with you. I swear on my magic underwear, hell I vow that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you want to, you can do the same with me. You can find me in bedroom where I’ll be waiting._

_I love you with all of my heart,_

_Brendon_

   Ryan was tearing up, never in his life had met anyone sappier than Brendon but right now, he was so emotional he didn’t care. He loved this man and he was going to marry him.

He went to their room and slapped Brendon on the arm and said,"I was going to propose today!" Brendon just laughed and slipped the ring onto Ryan's finger.

  


~ _fin~_

_  
_

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm always open to fan art, fan mixes, and podfics *coughs* I said nothing *coughs*


End file.
